House Stanford
House Stanford is an Asgarnian House of human nobles which descend from Clan Folkung, whose leader Robert swore allegiance to the King of Asgarnia during the Runecrafting Crusades. Clan Folkung received a fiefdom from the Crown in return for loyalty and aid against Fremennik invaders. The Founding of Stanford The year 42 of the Fifth Age brought the beginning of the Runecrafting Crusades. A large group of Fremennik warriors lead by Gunnar launched a bloody campaign to rid Gielinor of runecrafting, which they deemed exclusive only to the Gods. Clan Folkung followed in pursuit, but not to purge magic users, but to migrate. The green fields of the South had more to offer to Robert and his people than their cold and unforgiving homeland. While many Fremenniks went west to Misthalin, where they would later form Gunnarsgrunn, Clan Folkung settled in Asgarnia in the year 54 where their small village would later be discovered and invaded by Asgarnia, Robert lead his clan to defend the settlement, gaining victories and losses. The King decided to negotiate, Robert agreed and it was written that the people of Folkung became Asgarnians and that Robert swore allegience to the King and and Asgarnia, becoming the Lord of the land his people settled upon. When Clan Folkung's residence was confirmed to be permanent, the King granted Robert to build a castle, a symbol of his lordship over the new fiefdom. Robert and his men built a fortress out of fine oaken wood, a common practice in his homeland. This proved to be a disaster, it later burned down in the year 67. The castle was rebuilt, this time with stone. It was a first step to the transition from Fremennik settlers to Asgarnian nobility. It is said that the name "Stanford" was inspired by the small ford which snaked through the settlement, which the new castle overlooked. Overtime, with the help of the interaction and migration of local Asgarnians, the Fremennik traditions and lifestyle faded, adopting a more Asgarnian society. The inhabitance of Stanford still maintained traits from their Fremennik ancestors, the love for battle and foolhardy courage was maintained in every man, woman and child, things crafted by the "Fordsmen" was still made in a Fremennik fashion. Though culture slightly shifted. Fremennik values were still alive, in song, poem and battle. Notable Members. Robert Born: The year 19 of the Fifth Age Died: The year 81 of the Fifth Age The founder of Stanford, tales in the Stanford Chronicles say that Robert,or "Robert the Brave" as he is commonly known as, stood at exactly 7 foot and had a beard so red that his enemies thought they were fighting Zamorak himself! He was known for his cunning in battle. Richard Born: The year 62 of the Fifth Age Died: The year 98 of the Fifth Age Eldest son of Robert, he gave his authority of Stanford to his younger brother, Henry, so he could join the Great Battle, which was to end the Dreaded Years of Tragedy in Kandarin. Though he fought valiantly, he fell in battle. Current Members Harold Stanford - son of Henry Stanford, Lord of the Manor and Head of House Stanford. Edward Stanford - son of Harold Stanford and Heir of Stanford Maude Stanford - wife of Harold Stanford and Lady of the Manor Artifacts of House Stanford The Stanford Chronicles A book first written in the year 100 of the Fifth Age, holding the tales brought from the Fremennik Lands, told in Stanford and the story of the Founding of Stanford. It is held safely in Stanford Manor. Naegling The sword of Robert which was used in the defence of the early settlement which would later become Stanford. The sword's service ended when Richard fell in battle. The ruined blade was retrieved and is safely kept in Stanford Manor, only to be restored in dire need. Category:Noble Category:Asgarnia Category:Families Category:Noble House